Finding the Master
by Amledo
Summary: The Doctor leaves Amy and Rory at home in order to figure out what's wrong with the TARDIS. He doesn't expect what he finds, but he couldn't be happier. 11/Simm!Master light slashyness.


(A/N: Okay, I've been gone for a little while but man if I don't have a notebook full of stuff to get typed up. Let's see, I don't own Doctor Who, obviously, it was created before my parents could talk. Now. This is going to be mild slash, nothing at all graphic, but if you can't stand the thought of two men kissing then kindly leave via the nearest exit. Eleven/Master goodness because for some reason I can't help supporting this pairing.)

Finding the Master

"Come on, it won't kill us to be normal, yeah? Just pop back to our old lives for a bit? I mean who says he won't just come back in a few minutes?" Rory said with a cheery smile, rubbing Amy's upper arms as he tried to brighten her expression. It wasn't that he wanted to leave the Doctor behind either but the Time Lord had insisted that it was for their safety. And if the Doctor thought something was dangerous and actually wanted to keep them out of it, well Rory would listen even if Amy wouldn't.

The red head's frown only cut more deeply into her face as the blue box that had inspired so many grand and childish thoughts in her life, vanished once again. She couldn't be sure when she would see it or its mad pilot ever again, and that was what truly got to her. If it was dangerous, couldn't she help? Wouldn't the Doctor be safer if she and Rory stayed with him? Not only that but the Doctor could live a century of his life away from them and come back tomorrow as if nothing had happened. Except that she got the feeling that something big was going to happen.

As Rory led her back into their house, so very unlived in, she felt her heart flutter at the thought of losing the Doctor. No, she didn't fear his death, but the loss of his affection, for her and Rory. She envisioned him popping back, a dopy smile on his face and some bloke hanging from his arms. In her mind she could hear him now, 'Sorry Ponds but I've met this bloke see, and I fancy him quite a bit'. Then her mind stopped and a vivid blush blossomed across her cheeks, she had never considered that her Raggedy Doctor could be gay. And she blushed harder thinking that that was the reason he had refused her.

"Alright, alright. They're gone. So tell me, what is it that's been bothering you old girl? Was it the regeneration? I couldn't help that you know. Ok no…and River is apparently pretty good at piloting, so it's not that," the Doctor's thoughts trailed off into quiet contemplation as he caressed the controls lovingly. It wasn't that he had a specific time or location in mind. It was better when they didn't have a destination, just the TARDIS and himself. He had been meaning to spend some time with her by himself after the whole Pandorica debacle.

"I think, my dear Doctor, that her concerns stem from where she funneled your regeneration energy," a voice, so very familiar, yet so strangely kind. It sent shivers of hope and denial down his spine and his hands searched for purchase at the TARDIS console. He struggled with the reality as he turned and was met with the soft gaze of a man that was no longer so small when compared to himself. But none the less those chaotic eyes, that beautiful smile; they belonged to a dead man. The Doctor clamped his eyes shut and took a deep breath, no the Master was dead, really dead this time.

"How can you be here? How can you be…Master?" the Doctor stammered, even now, in his eleventh body, seeing the Master again was just like the first time. Their shared childhood came crashing down on him as the other Time Lord's grin grew to match something he'd only ever seen back on Gallifrey. Tears began to make their trek down the Doctor's cheeks and he moved forward, reaching to touch the Master, just to know he was real.

"I'm back. You saved me Theta, and I'll never leave you again," the Master said with a small smile, hesitant and shy as he accepted the Doctor's fingers ghosting along his cheeks.

"Koschei?" the Doctor let the word escape him in shock, forgetting for the moment that the word had been deemed a forbidden one. He expected wrath to follow, and instinctively flinched back, unsure of what to do with himself. But in a flash he received a brilliant smile, a soft laugh and a pair of strong arms wrapped warmly around his waist in an embrace. And before he really thought about it, his lips were meshing with those of the Master, no, his beloved Koschei, who had finally come back to him.

There was no struggle for dominance, those pieces of their personalities seeming to fall away as they met as equally as they had when they were young. The kiss remained soft, gaining passion as it lingered, and the Doctor felt Koschei's love through it, and knew that the other man had never given up on them. At least they shared something in that aspect. His hearts had always belonged to the boy he'd known on Gallifrey, the boy who had become the man that now stood in his arms. When they broke apart the Master contentedly held the Doctor against him and allowed a blissful smile to play over his lips.

"You going to ask me how or why?" the Master said with a bit of a laugh, tugging the man he loved into a chair.

"You said she funneled my regeneration energy…but to where? So, how, why…?" the Doctor asked, his lips resting against the hollow of the Master's throat where he had firmly placed himself.

"Well I can tell that you haven't really run any onboard diagnostics recently. She would have told you but for the asking," the Master gently brushed the tears from his lover's cheeks. "It's because of you that I'm here, that the drums are gone. After all this time, I've left a psychic imprint on her, and I've never stopped being a part of you. You must have been desperate to save me, I know she's still sore about my misbehavior…but for you she brought me back. It took awhile, but she built me a body out of your energy, I've been loitering around here for some time honestly. Long enough to accept that I want to stay, and that I can't deny you anymore," the Master finished gently, kissing the Doctor's cheeks and nuzzling the brunettes neck.

"Have you been sleeping in my bed when I'm not there?"

"Sometimes you're in it, but yeah…"

The Doctor kissed the Master fiercely and both were lost in their shared bliss.

"Hello Ponds!" the Doctor called as he stepped out of the TARDIS, the Master clinging around his arm. He could think of no better way to introduce the other man, obviously it worked, because both Rory and Amy had their jaws on the ground. The Doctor hadn't been gone half a minute and yet here he was. From Amy's experience he wasn't usually that accurate with the TARDIS. But the rest of her train of thought was smothered by the body that clung to the Doctor's and she couldn't tell if she was amused or upset.

"You're back already?" Rory asked, confused and smiling vaguely in triumph. That was no casual way that the two men held one another, and he could see Amy's hopes of getting them both in bed with her crumbling around her. It wasn't that he minded the idea, he'd have been an idiot to not find the Doctor attractive, but he was also endlessly in love, and not one to share.

"Yes well, it is easier to fly the old girl with another Time Lord to help out."

"Not to mention one who out-scored you in the Academy," the other man quipped and the Doctor blushed.

"Yes…well, ready to go then? Amy, Rory? Oh right…" he gestured toward the blonde man on his arm. "This is the Master. He's…"

"Your space boyfriend? Yeah, I sorta figured that. Why did I know it'd be a bloke? Doctor? Do me a favor, yeah?"

"What's that Amelia?" the Doctor said, a blush still glowing on his cheeks.

"Can ya not, y'know snog im too much when I'm around? I think I'd explode," Amy stated as calmly as she could, her cheeks flaming brightly as she looked between the two of them.

"Oh, I think we can manage that," the Master said with a grin and beckoned them into the TARDIS, adventure waiting for them once again.

(A/N: Okay, shoot me, but no flames please. I love the Master when he's calmed down. Review if you like!)


End file.
